Dimensional Techniques
Please note that this page solely covers Dimensional Techniques, such as Ragna Rock or King's Oath. Superhuman abilities that are not confirmed to be Dimensional Techniques, such as Eva's warping, are not covered here. Dimensional Techniques are powers derived from one's mind. They allow the user to focus all their thoughts at one point and release it at their opponent. The pressure from these mental attacks can cause the victim to see illusions and hallucinate. This can be countered by the target's own dimensional technique. Dimensional Techniques are similar to hypnosis or mentalism. The wielder uses suggestions to interfere with the opponent's senses and trick their minds, or to see into their mind to gain small clues about what they are thinking. Dimensional Debate may look magical, but it is actually a mental technique that forces the brain to work overtime and come up with predictions and answers faster than normal. This is also why the technique is not used in day to day lives, as it causes a huge stress on the mind. A pop culture comparison would be to compare Dimensional Techniques to the Flash's super-speed (which consumes tremendous amount of calories) or The Adventures of Dr. McNinja's Frans Rayner's eye laser. Currently, Dregg is the only person who has shown two distinct Dimensional Debate abilities; the first one he developed is the potent and elusive Conqueror of Death, and he later developed the still strong (though far weaker) Ragna Rock as a cover. At the Rightian Police academy, students with top marks are given an in-depth education on psychology, and they are taught how to use it in their investigations. The ability to use Dimensional Debate is the result of the experience students get from extensive studying of this field. Felicia Lionheart possesses a unique Dimensional Technique, Lucifer's Wings, that works similarly to Dimensional Debate, the difference being that it forces the user's body to work overtime, rather than the mind, and that it affects the user rather than the "target". Depending on the situation it may also have an effect on the soon-to-be victim (if used in combat) as implied by The InVidia Games - Day 3. Conqueror of Death also appears to have an effect on the user as well as Dregg Moriss has his clothing turn black when he uses it, though this may solely be cosmetic. Rose is capable of using a Dimensional Technique known as the Siren's Hymn. This allows her to put people under her control, but Amber Heart (and presumably other Ascended) can both resist its effects and counter its power. Dimensional Techniques seem to have multiple permutations based on the events of Wolf's Bane. While Ada's normal version of Atlantis appears to be like most other DTs, in Wolf's Bane she used it in such a way as to make the Reporter experience agony (this was probably psychological and not physical, therefore her powers are not equivalent to Draziel Euphore forcibly causing brain hemorraghing in Adam and Eva). Known Techniques *Dregg - Ragna Rock and Conqueror of Death , Ada's Dimensional Technique. That is a hippocamp, but with a single horn.]] *Ada - Atlantis * Possessed Litama - Abyss *Aurum - Angel of Heaven *Amber Heart - Queen of Hearts *Felicia Lionheart - Lucifer's Wings *Mathio - Demon of Hell *Rose - Siren's Hymn *King Midas - King's Oath *Helene - Unidentified technique (Thunder elemental), was able to interfere with Ragna Rock Category:Gameplay Category:Dimensional Technique Category:Debates